


TOP普通的一夜

by bluebluebonnet



Series: Big Bang ABO Verse [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebluebonnet/pseuds/bluebluebonnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>发生于该死的发情期之前，单恋队长的TOP。</p>
            </blockquote>





	TOP普通的一夜

“哥啊，你知道明天咱俩有床戏吗？”

“诶？”崔胜贤在黑暗中微微睁大眼，感到身下的床动了一下，随即一个人就翻身压到了自己身上，“志龙？”

“是床戏啊，哥。”权志龙跨在他身上，双手撑在他头两边，把他罩在身下，黑暗里模糊的影子让他产生权志龙比他还高的错觉。

“是啊……”被对方亮晶晶的眸子盯着，崔胜贤呆呆地点了点头，莫名地感到气氛有一丝微妙。

“哥还没有拍过床戏吧？”权志龙俯下来，脸停在离他很近的地方，崔胜贤慌张地眨眼，“你不也没拍过吗。”

听到他的话权志龙笑起来，眼睛弯弯的好像月亮，崔胜贤感觉自己的心好像要从身体里跳出来，一下子不能说话，也不能动，只能看着权志龙的近在咫尺的俊脸。

“哥，明天可不能这么呆啊，不然怎么拍？”权志龙右手抚上他的脸，拇指轻轻摩挲着他的脸颊，“明明还和哥离得这么远呢，哥就愣成这样，再多一点可怎么办？”

“再——？”崔胜贤想问，然后就看着权志龙的脸无限放大，嘴唇上感到了柔软的触感。崔胜贤睁大了眼，因为惊讶微微张开了嘴，权志龙的舌头趁机钻了进去，滑过崔胜贤的牙齿，挑动他的舌头，仿佛灵活的小蛇一样扫过他的上颚。亲密的感觉让崔胜贤忍不住微微颤抖，眼睛不安地转着，权志龙退开了一点，舔舔他的嘴唇，好笑地看着他，“哥，你再睁着眼我咬人了啊。”说完不等崔胜贤有任何反应又贴上了他的嘴，一开始还摸着他的脸的右手也绕到脑后轻轻施压，加深了这个吻。崔胜贤毫无办法，眼睛眨了眨终于还是乖乖闭上了，张着嘴任对方予取予求。

“唔——！”崔胜贤忽然又睁开了眼，权志龙的手压在他的下体上，隔着睡裤挑逗地揉弄着。崔胜贤伸手想制止他，却被权志龙握住了手腕，身上的人没了可以在他身上乱来的手，干脆整个人都贴到了他身上，不紧不慢地上下挺动着腰，嘴唇还紧紧压着他黏黏地亲吻着。

“嗯嗯——”崔胜贤扭动着，可惜手腕被权志龙压制着，又完全贴着对方的身体，他的分身隔着睡裤摩擦着渐渐兴奋起来。他能感受到权志龙的轮廓也硬梆梆地抵着他的坚硬，明白对方也和自己一样动了情，崔胜贤越发觉得无法克制地呻吟起来。

“哥……想要你……”权志龙依然贴着他的嘴唇，呼出的热气喷在他的脸上，崔胜贤只觉得脑袋发晕，只能喘息着点了点头。权志龙便撑着坐了起来，忽然失去的体温让崔胜贤欲求不满地哼哼，权志龙笑着亲了一下他的额头，“哥别着急……”说话间手却没停，崔胜贤只觉得恍惚间睡衣已经全部脱了下来，两个人赤诚相对，看见权志龙赤裸的身体，忍不住移开了视线。

“哥……”权志龙再一次俯下身来，温柔地吻着他，崔胜贤积极地回应着，一条腿被权志龙抬起来架在肩上。

“哥我进去了——”崔胜贤感到穴口被撑得大大的，随后是坚硬的柱身一点点填满空虚的甬道。

“志、志龙……”崔胜贤喘不过气，权志龙在他上面忍着欲望慢慢挺进的样子和后穴涨满的感觉几乎让他立刻射出来。他伸出手勾住权志龙的脖子，挺起身子追寻对方的嘴唇，“嗯啊——”

“哥喜欢我么？”权志龙轻轻往后退，在他耳边低语。

“喜欢……喜欢啊——”权志龙忽然狠狠往前干进了崔胜贤的身体，崔胜贤一下拔高了声音，无助地摇晃着头，“嗯啊……志龙——”

“射出来吧哥。”权志龙又晃了一下腰，牙齿轻轻啃咬崔胜贤的耳垂，“我也喜欢你哟。”

“啊啊啊——”崔胜贤闭上眼，一下子挺起腰，快感的浪潮淹没了他的全身。在喷射了几下之后他仿佛脱力一般瘫倒在床上，胸口不住起伏着。

 

“志龙……”呢喃着睁开眼，身边却没有那个人的影子。崔胜贤愣了一下，坐起来，发现自己的睡衣都还好好的穿在身上，只是裤裆里一片粘乎乎。

又做这种梦了吗……他挫败地叹了口气，下了床准备给自己倒杯水喝。自从开始巡演之后，即使他到了发情期受到heat的影响也不能停下日程，只能吃药，但是自己买的用于抑制的药物似乎不太合适，虽然在heat中完全抑制了性冲动，但在之后的几天却一直睡不好，还老是梦到……

想到梦里权志龙在他耳边呢喃的表白，崔胜贤又叹了口气。挠挠头发，摸黑走到冰箱前面决定还是改喝牛奶。

“哥？”

“啊？！”被吓了一跳，崔胜贤回过头发现刚才春梦一场的主人公正站在自己身后，帽衫还罩在头上，睡眼惺忪地看着他。

“哥这么晚起来干什么？”权志龙说话慢吞吞的，看来也刚从床上爬起来。

“我我……睡不着来喝点东西。”崔胜贤拿出一盒牛奶，证明自己的话一般打开喝了一大口。

“哦……我也是，突然醒了……”权志龙揉了揉眼睛，天然的样子让崔胜贤觉得自己腿间湿掉的睡裤忽然存在感爆棚。

“那那那早点睡吧，我我我也要去睡了……”崔胜贤急匆匆把牛奶放回去，总觉得再待久一会儿自己刚才湿嗒嗒的梦境就会被发现。

“晚安啊哥……”权志龙打着呵欠回房间了，崔胜贤才松了口气。

“晚安。”又在漆黑的房间待了一会儿，崔胜贤摸摸自己的裤子，叹了口气，进了卫生间。

为什么好好的一个晚上他要用来洗裤子……崔胜贤戳着泡在盆里的睡裤，脑子却无法自制地想起梦里权志龙的样子，虽然模糊却带着和他相同的欲望和感情。也就是梦里才能这样吧，志龙是怎么也不会接受他的，就算他们不是歌手的身份也……

“哥？”

“啊？！”同一个晚上被吓了两次，崔胜贤有一瞬间怀疑了一下自己的人品。转过身，发现是老小进了卫生间。

“哥你怎么不穿……啊。”胜利看到崔胜贤露在外面的双腿，又看到泡在水里的裤子，问句卡在了一半。

“……”崔胜贤尴尬地站在那里，想挡一下下身，又觉得好像挡住更奇怪，幸好上衣下摆比较长，不至于把他光溜溜的下半身露出来。

“哥不是刚过了heat么，怎么会在半夜过来洗裤子？”老小的思维不知道是怎么回事，对于这一类的事情好像总是很敏锐的样子。崔胜贤感觉脸有点红，但是一下子也想不到什么借口，只好把事情告诉了胜利，“因为买的药的关系……所以过了heat之后反而会睡不好，貌似是副作用的样子。”

“哦……”胜利点点头，两个人在尴尬的沉默中站了一会儿，胜利好像终于察觉到这样的情况不太对，道了歉就退了出去。崔胜贤觉得自己脸快要烧起来了，很快洗好了裤子，使劲往下拽着衣服暗搓搓回了房间。胜利貌似已经回去睡了。

 

第二天中午大家一起吃饭，不知怎么忽然聊到了最近睡得不太好的事情，权志龙就提到了昨晚醒过来还遇到崔胜贤，然后今早就发现崔胜贤的睡裤晾在了外面。崔胜贤的思维停留在那个梦上，尴尬地笑着，心跳得像是疯了的鼓点，万一被发现了怎么办？要是志龙发现了怎么办？

“哥不要这样，TOP哥身为一个Omega还要坚持巡演是很不容易的。”胜利忽然插话进来，四个人一起看向他，老小露出一个贱贱的笑容，“而且也就只有哥能呆到吃药之前不好好看说明了，吃了不合适的药所以弄成这样，如果哥一个人住的话可怎么办？”说着去门口拿过来一个袋子，估计是早上买的，崔胜贤接过来，发现是新的药。

胜利的发言之后其他三位成员都关心起崔胜贤的状况来，崔胜贤一边说着没事，一边偷偷看权志龙的反应，发现队长担心的表情，忽然觉得自己能跟他在一个队里真的很好，还能得到喜欢的人的关心这样的。

至于之前的梦，崔胜贤选择把它压在心底，最好永远都不要被人发现。

 

番外1 完

**Author's Note:**

> 我能说什么呢，暗恋队长的TOP简直戳心啊。


End file.
